The Mutiny an' All
by Alicia tha skull
Summary: The Prequal to Pirates of the Caribbean, what happened the night of the mutiny? How did Jack come up with his story about the island? Why did Jack go to Port Royal in the first place? R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1, Mutiny, Any Objections?

Hello!! Aye, I'm Alicia tha Skull, savvy?!  
  
Now this 'ere is me new fic, it's about what 'appened to Jack Sparrow from about tha point where Barbossa and tha rest of tha crew caused Mutiny. It's jus' me version of what might 'ave 'appened when Jack was picked up by the rum runners and then how Jack came up with th' story of how he got off the island. So um you could say that it's the prequal (^_^)   
  
I just thought I'd write it for a bit of fun...  
  
Please R&R! Any kind of review is welcome (^_^)  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, if you recognize it, I don't own it.  
  
Note: This is not one of those "Drop a Mary-Sue into the Caribbean" fics nor is it another Jack/OC, Will/OC fic. And or though you may think it for a second, Jack does not get with Anna Maria.....meh just start reading and you'll get what I mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Planning Mutiny, Any Objections?  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow the captain of the Black Pearl sat in his cabbin below deck, drinking rum and eating apples just like always. Jack Sparrow was a stuck up pirate, obsessed with only three things, rum, treasure and himself. He was also a player, just like most pirates, he had alot of women after him and he liked it that way. There was only one who Jack knew he couldn't get, Anna Maria, a female pirate, but there'll be more about her later.  
  
Jack and his crew were on their way back from stealing some treasure, not just any treasure, this was the mother load. 882 pieces of aztec gold, enough gold to make any man happy. There was however a catch, it was supposed to be cursed. Then again, Jack and his crew weren't the kind of men to believe in curses. So anyways, Jack was happily sitting at his desk when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Aye?" Jack called, which was his way of telling people to enter. The door swung open and in walked Barbossa, Jack's first mate.  
  
"Jack," Barbossa said nicely.  
  
'Great', Jack thought, 'He obviously wants something' but allowed he said,"Captain Jack"   
  
"Fine, captain...We all be gettin' a fair share of the treasure, aye?"  
  
"Aye" Jack said as he picked up a green apple and bit into it, the juice running down his chin and stopping at his beard that was tied in two tiny plats.  
  
"Then it only be fair if the location of the treasure be shared" Barbossa said, smiling, Jack noticed Barbossa's teeth, old and decaying, rotten...gross. Jack chuckled a bit, then went back to being seriouse.  
  
"Barbossa,"Jack paused for effect and to swallow the apple in his mouth,"Or though that's probably the fair-" Jack rolled his eyes"-Thing to do, yer not the cap'n and therefore yeh don't need to know where the treasure is. The crew all 'ere to follow the captain's orders, not to make orders themselves....now if you'd be so kind" Jack then pointed a finger at the door, Barbossa took the hint and left but not before scowling at Jack. Then Jack slowly swaggered over to his bed and collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.   
  
Barbossa was now angry, in his mind he began plotting things, ways to trick Jack into telling him where the island was. He kept walking and walked up onto the deck where the rest of the crew sat, waiting for Barbossa's reply.  
  
"Well?" Asked one of the crew members, he was a big man, with studs in his skin, his name was Bo'sun. Barbossa scowled again, the other crew members then knew what Jack's reaction had been.  
  
"Well what are we going to do then?" Pintel asked as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
"This aint right! We should all know where the treasure lies! The location should be shared" Twigg shouted, lucky for them, Jack was a heavy sleeper, especailly after he had rum.  
  
"There's only one answer men!" Barbossa shouted,"Mutiny!"  
  
The other crew members cheered, but there was one pirate who did not agree and he was not afraid to say so.  
  
"No" The pirate spoke, this pirate was non other than Boot-Strap Bill, also known as William Turner.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Barbossa asked with a slight smile but the rest of his face showed disgust.  
  
"It's wrong! Mutiny will only do one thing, give yeh a one way ticket t' 'ell! It's agains' the pirates' code!"  
  
"Who cares about the code!" Pintel shouted,"Jack aint been fair to us so we'll show no mercy to 'im"  
  
Again everyone except Boot-strap Bill cheered, Barbossa stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now Boot, we all know yer friends with Jack" Barbossa then pulled some fast moves and held a dagger to Bill's throat,"If yeh breathe even a word ter Jack, yeh'll pay with yer life an' yeh won't ever be seeing yer son again"  
  
Boot-strap showed no fear in his eyes but he swallowed hard and nodded slightly, this felt wrong to him, very wrong, what was he going to do? He and Jack had been friends for ages, Jack had even saved his life a few times and now he needed help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the first chapter, sorry it's so short but I wanted it to be sort of a cliffie MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....*cough* ahem, please review. (^_^) 


	2. Chapter 2, Island Issues

~*~SlashyEstel~*~ Thanks I'm happi that you like it  
  
~*~GamecubeGoddess~*~ Heya GCG!! Lol thanks I'm glad you like it, sorry about the cliffie heh, it doesn't have "DUDE" written there because it's not part of the parody series (^_^) Here's more!  
  
~*~crazytook~*~ Thanks! THere's more Boot-strap in here. 1)Yeah sorry about the spellin' mistake, I've fixed it now (^_^) 2) Well I thought that at first but then I thought why would Barbossa cause mutainy if Jack didn't tell him where the treasure was. Barbossa would have known that if he got rid of Jack before finding out where the treasure was he wouldn't get it at all. I suppose then it doesn't make sense why Barbossa needs to ask where the location of the treasure is when he's already been there, but I'm thinking that Jack never told then exactly where it was, Barbossa only has a slight idea where it is. So I can't be sure of everything I'm including, I have to make random guesses sometimes lol but I'm still glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~InuLover12~*~ Thanks, wait no longer (^_^)  
  
~*~charityrackham~*` Lol heya Charity! Thanks for the review!  
  
Note: Heya all!! Woah, I'm glad you like it (^_^) I've tried to make this chapter longer for you so I hope you enjoy it! Weeee I went to Evanescence last night! (^_^) It rocked!!! They had new songs and everything!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Island Issues  
  
"Cap'n!" Pintel shouted, it was not Jack who answered but Barbossa.  
  
"Aye?" He shouted back.  
  
"We've found an island sir"  
  
Barbossa sniggered and nodded to Reghetti and Bo'sun, who then went straight down to Jack's cabbin. With-out knocking on the door they entered and went over to Jack's bed. Bo'sun grabbed Jack's hands behind his back and covered his mouth. By now, Jack was awake and trying to get free. They tied his hands with some rope and Bo'sun uncovered his mouth as they walked up onto the deck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack demanded, Barbossa stepped in front of him.  
  
"Now you see Jack, because yeh didn't listen to th' crews orders yer going to spend yer last few days on that little island over there" Barbossa said, Jack looked at the island and tried squirming free again, it didn't work.  
  
"Barbossa you mangy cad!" Jack shouted, Bo'sun then pushed Jack over towards the smaller boat, Boot-strap then caught his eye, Jack shouted to his friend,"Boot-strap!"  
  
"Sorry Jack" Boot-strap muttered before Twigg hit him to make him shut up. Reghetti and Pintel also got into the smaller boat, it was lowered into the water and they both began rowing with Jack sitting helplessly behind them.  
  
They arrived on the island after a few minutes and pushed Jack down, into the sand. Pintel then threw a pistol at him that had only one shot. Then he and Reghetti began rowing back to the Black Pearl. Jack stood up with his hands still bound, he watched as the Black Pearl began to sail away as soon as the smaller boat had reached it.  
  
"BARBOSSA!!" Jack screamed as he fell to his knees, everything was dark, the moon was covered by thick black clouds, as were the stars.  
  
[On the Pearl the next day]  
  
"So Cap'n Barbossa, where are we headed now?" Pintel asked as he and the other crew members gathered around the treasure of Cortez.  
  
"Lads, we're heading to Tortuga!" Barbossa said with a slight glimmer in his eye. Tortuga was a pirates favourite place to be- other than out on the ocean. It was full of bars and little inns where there was also sure to be some...entertainment.  
  
Boot-strap Bill sat in the corner, away from the other pirates, regretting what had happened the night before. 'How could I 'ave been so stupid?!' He thought to himself angrily,'I should o' stood up to Barbossa, I coulda killed 'im if I 'ad to, argh, sorry Jack' Then an idea suddenly bloomed on him, he sniggered to himself. As soon as they got to Tortuga he could comandeer a ship, go to the island and rescue Jack, it was brilliant...except he'd have to get away from Barbossa first.  
  
"Boot-strap get ova here yeh scally-wag!" Bo'sun called from over near the chest, Boot-strap Bill stood up and headed over to them,"What ever's left is your fair share" Bo'sun then pushed a bag into Boot-Strap's hands and walked away, Slowly he gathered up his gold and put it into the bag.  
  
[Tortuga At Last]  
  
A few hours later they had arrived in Tortuga, the sun was slowly going down, soon it would be night-fall. Bill clammered off of the Black Pearl and streached, taking in a deep breath of Tortuga's aroma of Rum and the smell of the sea side. He looked around at the other ships and spotted a few that would be easy enough to comandeer later but for now he would enjoy this place.  
  
The crew all walked together to the nearest Inn and bar that they could find, as soon as they entered they ordered drinks and found some entertaining girls to acompany them. Normally Boot-Strap would have also enjoyed all these pleasures but for now he was just thinking way too much. At last more than half the crew was drunk, this would be his chance to escape, he walked outside and began to move towards the dock.  
  
"And just where do ye be going mate?" Asked a voice from behind him, Boot-Strap turned around, it was Barbossa, sitting on a barrel with a whore on his lap.  
  
"I -er- left me hat on th' ship" Bill said, Barbossa shook his head.  
  
"William, yer a great pirate, but a terrible liar" Barbossa sniggered,"Yeh aren't going to bring back Jack are yeh?"  
  
"..No, why would I?"  
  
"Why wouldn' cha? Yer friends with 'im, yeh 'ave been fer ages"  
  
"...If I brought him back..we'd have to split the treasure again, no pirate likes to give up his treasure" Bill said, trying ever so hard not to show emotions that would give anything away. Barbossa raised an eyebrow and then smiled,  
  
"By golly yer right, never mind then Bill"  
  
Boot-strap began walking again, but he didn't get very far before he realized that the darkened path was begining to lighten with the light from the moon, he looked up, for some reason this was catching his attention. All of a sudden a scream errupted from behind him, it came from Barbossa's company. Bill turned fast and looked at her, still sitting on Barbossa's lap but screaming in terror, she jumped up and ran away, still screaming. After a few minutes Bill looked at Barbossa, only to gasp in shock. Barbossa was now a skeleton.  
  
"What is this tickery?" Barbossa shouted looking down at his hand.  
  
"It's the curse!" Bill shouted, "Get the crew and meet me back on the Pearl" Now, this could have been the break that Bill wanted, he could have gotten away to get Jack, but under the circumstances he decided against it and kept to his own orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So there's another chapter done, as you can see there's still more Boot-Strap to come aswell as more Jack (^_^) Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3, How to Lift the Curse

~*~Vee017~*~ Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it, yeah Barbossa has already been the the Isle de Meurta, they have the treasure with them and only just split it evenly.  
  
~*~LOTRfan~*~ Aye I shall keep writing more (^_^) thanks!  
  
~*~pandagal~*~ Yeah it would be great if that happened (^_^) That would make an excellant fic, then Boot-Strap might have be able to meet Will . Well here's the third chapter! Thanks for the kind words!  
  
~*~SlashyEstel~*~ Jack knew Bill as both William Turner and Boot-Strap Bill, around other pirates he would call him by his pirate name (boot-strap) Quote: " I knew 'im, one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner, the rest just called him boot-strap or boot-strap bill"-Jack...kudos for the review (^_^)  
  
~*~GamecubeGoddess~*~ Heya yup, Aye I have written more, here it is!  
  
~*~Kira Doom~*~ Thank you I'm glad you think so (^_^)  
  
~*~Magic Crystal Rose~*~ Aye, I shall continue! Thanks!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews (^_^)  
  
Here's more of the fic then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: How to Lift the Curse....RUM!!!-Wait no- but Jack does find rum (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters  
  
Note: Terribly sorry for the language....there's only one "naughty word" Which is the w-h-word, if it is offensive to any readers, I sincerely appologise, buit it is the correct term for those kinds of girls...*cough* anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Another Note: Just wanted to make another note, or though no one has said anything about it, I jut wanted to say this is so NOT Slash (^_^) Tah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Less than twenty minutes later Barbossa had returned with the rest of the crew, they all stood on deck looking around at each other in shock. They could not believe what they were seeing, skeletons, they were all just a bunch of bones that could walk and talk.  
  
"So the medallions really are cursed!" One of the crew members shouted, Boot-Strap nodded.  
  
"Aye! ...Barbossa you bloody liar! You were the one who convinced us there'd be no curse!" He shouted, the other pirates cheered in agreement,-Or though it was a cheer of anger..- saver Barbossa who just scowled.  
  
"Oh no no no , it was the lot of you who all said that yeh didn't believe in curses and what not, yeh can't blame me fer such a thing!" Barbossa shouted back.  
  
"Why you stinking cad!" Shouted Twigg, unshackling his sword and advancing on Barbossa, ready to kill at will, but Boot-Strap took a step forward and crossed his blade over Twigg's.  
  
"Are you sure yeh want to be killing the Captain" Boot-Strap said the last word as if it was a curse its self, Twigg nodded and Bill with-drew his sword, allowing Twigg to advance forward and bury his sword into Barbossa's chest.   
  
Twigg stood with his sword embedded in Barbossa, but Barbossa was looking around as if nothing had happened, Twigg removed the sword.  
  
"Curse this bloody curse!" Shouted Pintel, then he had a confused look on his face before turning to Bill,"So? How do we get rid of it?"  
  
Boot-Strap lead the crew down below deck and to the empty golden chest, He ran his fingers over the markings on the sides before spotting the lid and going over to have a closer look. On the golden lid someone had scratched in an inscription.  
  
"The full moon shows you for what you be,  
  
For the gold you took your life you must pay,  
  
Unless the gold is returned  
  
There's a lesson that must be learn  
  
The blood needs to be repaid  
  
If you ever want to enjoy the break of day" Boot-Strap read out loud, for he was fortunate enough to know how to read.  
  
"And what does that mean Bill?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"Simple,"Boot-Strap answered as he made a gesture with his hand, alot like Jack does,"We return the coins and pay the blood and then the curse is lifted. Except we need all 882 pieces back and I suppose most of you have spent yours already...?"  
  
The pirates all nodded and scowled, they had all spent alot of the gold on things such as whores and rum, now they would have to get the gold back fast.  
  
"Barbossa, I'll make you a deal aye? You let me bring Jack back and I'll let yeh keep her place as Cap'n" Boot-Strap said, holding out a hand for Barbossa to shake, Barbossa ignored it as he returned the coins that he had left, spilling a bit of bloody over them.  
  
He then let out a cold laugh,"Bill, I told yeh, I'm not lettin' Jack come back and secondly, I'm the cap'n either way so your deal is no good to me" He then walked away, leaving Bill to scowl and cuss after him.  
  
Boot-Strap then went and sat down on a barrel up on deck, he pulled out his pouch of coins and held one in his hand.  
  
[Flash-Back: In a bar with Jack a few months ago, before they had gone after the gold]  
  
"Here we are" Jack said as he plunked two pints of rum on the table, he slid one to Boot-Strap,"Boot-Strap, when we get a whole lot of treasure, we can continue sailing around the whole Caribbean! We'll go where we want, when we want, it'll be jus' like freedom!"  
  
"Aye 'cause-"Boot-Strap said, then he and Jack finished the sentence together,-"That's what a ship really is"  
  
"An' what about that son of yours ey?" Jack asked as he took a swiff of rum before putting the empty pint back down on the table.  
  
"William?" Boot-Strap asked as he looked up from counting his money,"He's livin' with his mother, you know tha' Jack"  
  
"Aye...William Turner, yeh named him af'er yerself?" Jack inquired, sounding curious.  
  
"It was 'is mother's idea. O' course he doesn' know I'm a pirate though, told his mother to tell 'im I'm a merchant sailor" Boot-Strap said, then he and Jack chuckled a bit,"I plan on going to see 'im one day, maybe even bring 'im along and make a pirate out of 'im!, But 'e might not agree to that"  
  
"You could always jus' send 'im some treasure or somethin' of the sort" Jack said with his most famous smile,"Kids love treasure"  
  
[End of Flash-Back]  
  
[With Jack on the island]  
  
Jack sat on the sand looking out over the ocean's horizen, he could see no ships at sail. All around was ocean, the only other land he could see was some rocks off in the distance, Jack sighed, "Isle De Muerta, where the treasure was...but now it's on the Pearl with stinkin' Barbossa and 'is crew, saver Will, he wasn' all that bad....until he let Barbossa leave me stranded... bloody pirates"  
  
With that Jack got up and went to look around the tiny island, there were palm trees, there was even a little bit of grass but nothing could cheer him up right now, not even-  
  
"RUM!" Jack shouted in glee as he hopped down into a small den just big enough for one person to enter,"Mothers love, I'M SAVED!" Jack took as many bottles of rum as he could (-nine...don't ask how-) and carried them outside the den, then plunked down under a tree and started drinking,"Well if I die anytime soon at least I'll die the way any respectable pirate wants- full of rum!" Jack shouted, apparently to himself before laughing and drinking some more.  
  
[Back with Boot-Strap]  
  
Boot-Strap laughed mentally,'Yeah Jack, tha'll make up fer all the years of 'is life I've missed, -givin' Will treasure-... but I suppose it's not like I can do anythin' else fer him' He thought as he pocketed the coin he was holding, then he tipped the rest of the coins from his bag back into the chest, spilling blood from his hand's freshly cut wound, over the ones he had just put in.  
  
He then decided to go for a bit of a walk around the small town, by now the sun was rising and the moon had disappeared, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Boot-Strap where are yeh going?" It was Barbossa,"yer not going to spend any gold are yeh?"  
  
"No, I've put all me gold in the ches'!" Bill said as he continued walking, he was in somewhat a trance like state as he walked, thinking about his son and Jack. His son was in England, living with his mother, Bill hadn't seen his son since he was born, but that's really the life of a pirate, you tend to leave your family behind and look ahead at the other things you want in life. A different voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"England! I've always wanted to go there! I can't believe I finally get to visit" Yelled the voice of a lady, Boot-Strap got out the coin and looked from the lady to the coin, back and forth before going over to her.  
  
"'Scuse me" Bill said as he tapped the lady on the shoulder, she squealed as she turned around.  
  
"I'm not one of your women!" She shouted, Boot-Strap removed his hand from her shoulder and showed her the medallion.  
  
"I know yer not, -yeh don't look the part" Bill said as he eyed her suspiciously, he then received a slap across his face,"Okay, I probably deserved that,-but can yeh do me a favor? Me son lives in England, could yeh give this to 'im?" Boot-Strap showed her the medallion then gave her directions to where his son was supposed to be, and told her his name, William Turner, apparently he was in the same town that she was going to stay in, coincidence. The lady agreed and took the medallion, then boarded the ship. Slowly Bill made his way back to the Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay well there wasn't alot of Jack in this chapter but there will be more of him soon (^_~)   
  
PlEaSe ReViEw! (^_^) 


	4. Chapter 4, The End of BootStrap, or is i...

~*~mysticnight13~*~ Thanks I'm glad you think it's good (^_^)  
  
~*~InuLover12~*~ Lol thanks! O.o how many times have you seen POTC? I've at least seen it 17 times hehe it's such a kool movie!  
  
~*~crazytook~*~ Heh yeah I wanted to put a scene in there with Jack and Boot-Strap so that's mainly why it's in there. Yeah sorry about the lack of detail, I'll try and work on that. Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~disneychic89~*~ Exaclty! I know what you mean and I also wondered why they didn't include that! That's why I'll leave the end of this with a scene that leaves Boot-Strap's fate open for the sequal of POTC. I can't tell you what it is but you'll see after a few more chapters.   
  
~*~pandagal~*~ Lol ok I shall keep writing, I'm glad you like this, thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ And you don't seem to understand  
  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
  
And all the things you hold so dear  
  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
  
And you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
I am falling   
  
I am fading   
  
I am drowning   
  
Help me to breathe~*~ -Duvet, Lain, Serial Experiment's theme.  
  
In memory of Boot-Strap Bill....but is he really dead? We won't know until POTC 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything you see here, however I do own a few characters who were not mentioned in POTC.  
  
Notes: Hey! I hope this chapter isn't too long or short. There's more Jack and Boot-Strap, yet sadly Bill won't be in here much after this chapter...damn Barbossa!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boot-Strap Bill walked below deck a few minutes later, it was dimly lit by only a few candles, the wax left to carelessly drip onto the wooden table. The crew chucked another medallion back into the chest, they looked angry and at the same time disappointed.   
  
"There's still at least twenty missing" Twigg said as he replaced the lid over the chest with a sigh.  
  
"Aye, and by now they would be gone, a whole bunch of ships just left the port" Pintel said as he entered the room and stood behind Boot-Strap, he then looked out the window,"It's strange aint it? It feels like somethin's pulling us out towards the sea"  
  
"Tha's because it's the curse, the gold calls to us" Boot-Strap said, just then Barbossa entered.  
  
"Gents, we're going out ter sea!" Barbossa shouted, at once the crew members ran up onto the deck and began preparing the ship for departure, Boot-Strap managed the sails with Bo'sun  
  
"Where be our firs' stop Barbossa?" Reghetti asked.  
  
"The Isle De Meurta" Barbossa said, Reghetti looked at him as if he had gone mental, that was the one place he really didn't want to return to.  
  
"Why should we go back there?" Pintel asked, his voice filled with confusion.  
  
"No one besides Jack and the rest of this crew knows where it is, Jack's dead so that jus' leaves us. The treasure is safer there" Barbossa then sniggered,"Or though I don't know the exact location, I have a pretty good idea where the Isle De Meurta is"  
  
"That's not true" Boot-Strap said, Barbossa eyed him questionably,"...We don't know if Jack's dead..."  
  
A few hours later they had arrived at the Isle, they deposited the gold and then decided to spend the night there in the caves. Had the cursed pirates been able to feel cold and warmth, they would have noted that the caves were very chilly indeed. Boot-Strap went up to Barbossa, hoping that this time he would finally agree to his terms. Most of this cave was in shadow, very dark, besides the place where the crew had set up lamps with yet more candles.  
  
"Barbossa" Boot-Strap waited until he had Barbossa's full attention,"This is my last request, let me bring back Jack to the crew"  
  
Barbossa put on his most serious face, stroking his beard, pretending to think for a minute before speaking,"Mmm..no!" Boot-Strap glared at him with hatred before stalking off after muttering "Fine" to the so-called-captain. He waited until the rest of the crew was asleep before sneaking onto the Pearl.  
  
He quickly drew up the anchor and hoisted the sails, it was going to be hard to practically commandeer this ship by himself, not to mention from right under the nose of the rest of the crew. Just as Boot-Strap had reached the helm, the crew had appeared, climbing up and over the sides, surrounding Bill.  
  
Barbossa chuckled a bit,"Dear, dear William Turner- Boot-Strap, did yeh really think yeh could get away that easily?" The rest of the crew sniggered before Barbossa continued,"Honestly, yer too bloomin' daft! Yer just like Jack, an' being like Jack will get you nothing"  
  
Bill scowled,"Being like Jack will get you friends yeh can trust!"  
  
Barbossa sniggered that stupid grin again,"Awww isn't tha' touching boys?, An' I would have believed it, if it weren't for the fact that I couldn' trust you, I dun think you can trust anyone who tries to steal yer ship, ey maties?"The crew all laughed and nodded in agreement, "Throw 'im in the brig!"  
  
Bo'sun forcefully grabbed Boot-Strap, he took him below and threw him straight in the brig, laughing with his very deep laugh as he then left Boot-Strap hit the wooden floor with a thud, he ran at the bars and scowled after Bo'sun. About an hour later Bo'sun returned, Boot-Strap stood but was left helpless as Bo'sun managed to tie his arms together, Bo'sun then dragged him up onto the deck, where the rest of the crew were waiting with their swords withdrawn. Bill noticed an oddly placed cannon which sat in the middle of the deck.  
  
"Bo'sun, bring 'im over 'ere!" Barbossa shouted, Bo'sun complied and Barbossa began tying the lace from Bill's boots tightly to the cannon,"Look at this lads! Bill's got 'imself in a right mess now! There's a cannon attached to Boot-Straps, boot-straps!"  
  
There was a roar of laughter from the crew, Reghetti giggled instead and repeated what Barbossa had said. All of this only made Bill madder, the thought of Barbossa humiliating him.  
  
"Barbossa! You bastard!" Boot-Strap shouted as he tried to squirm free,"The lot of you deserve to be cursed and remain cursed forever! You low life mangy cads! You deserve Jack's fate, not him!"  
  
"Well now Bill, I was going to leave this with no hard feelings....oh well, buh-bye Bill" Barbossa said as Bo'sun and Pintel gave the cannon a huge push, which sent it rolling over the edge of the ship, Bill was dragged along behind it, dragged down to the deepest depths of the ocean, to Davie Jone's Locker.  
  
[On the island again with Jack]  
  
Jack had soon fallen asleep after drinking around five bottles of rum, the empty bottles lay scattered around him, along with the few remaining full ones. Little did Jack know that when he awoke there would be a surprise waiting for him. Jack began to stir was his sleep, muttering something that sounded like "And then they made me their chief"  
  
"Who do yeh think he is?" Said a voice, Jack sat up immediately and looked at the small crew of men that stood in front of him. There were dressed oddly, their clothes looked a bit like pirate clothing but on the other hand it demanded respect as if they were officers of the Birtish fleet.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked in disbelief that he wasn't the only one on this little island that he had re-named 'Hell'.  
  
"Cap'n Willas Weranty" Said the sailor-captain that stood in front of him, he held out his hand and helped Jack to his feet. Jack looked at the captain, he was wearing blue clothes, underneath the jacket he had on, he wore a white t-shirt. In his hand was a hat -Jack's hat,"I suppose this be yours?"  
  
"Aye, it is" Jack said, The captain in front of him handed him his hat.  
  
"What's yer name?" Willas asked.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said as he placed his three-cornered hat on top of his red bandanner-covered head. Then he shook hands with the captain and noticed the mark on his arm, a "P" was marked on it, the mark of a pirate, Jack also had the same mark on his wrist, just below his tattoo of a sparrow flying over the ocean in front of the sun. Jack liked his tattoo, it reminded him of what he valued most, freedom."Tell me Captain Weranty, what brings yeh here to this god-fersaken island?"  
  
"God-forsaken to some, but for us.. this is the place we always stop" One of the crew members said, Wallis chuckled.  
  
"Right you are Tellamore" He said,"You see Jack-"  
  
"Captain -if yeh don't mind"  
  
Wallis smiled,"Aye, Captain Jack, we use this island as a cache"  
  
"Oh, so yer the Rum Runners then?" Jack asked, sounding like an exited child on Christmas day.  
  
"Aye, so then what brings yeh here to drink all me profit?" Wallis asked, Jack was surprised at his tone, he didn't seem angry or sad, yet neither did he sound too happy.  
  
"Mutainy" Was the short answer that Jack gave him, the crew that Jack had forgotten, gasped at the sound of the word. Mutainy was one of the worst acts a pirate could cause, it was classed as barbaric and in-humane.  
  
"Well Jack, we've just got to load up this 'ere ship with a few barrels an' then we're off to Tortuga," Wallis said, at the name 'Tortuga' Jack's head snapped up to look at Wallis with wide eyes,"Yeh see, I couldn't bring me entire crew this time, which means we're short of er- staff....If yeh help us load it up, I garentee yeh a nice little trip over to Tortuga, do we have an accord?"  
  
Jack jumped at the deal,"We have an accord!" Jack shook Wallis' hand again. A few minutes later they were loading up the rum onto the ship, it was obviously named after the crew, or vice versa, because the ship was named 'Rum Runners'. Jack's thoughts were proved wrong, he thought that this work would be easy but it turned out that all the bending and lifting weren't as easy as he once thought it to be. Never the less Jack continued loading the rum, thinking only of the heaven he would be heading towards in a matter of minutes.   
  
Sure enough, not too long later, the rum was loaded and the Rum Runners set out, sailing across the horizon and to Tortuga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope the chapter was to your liking, if you have any sudjestions you are more than welcome to share them. Sorry about the new names in here, I was lost for ideas so I put in the names that first popped into my head.  
  
Please review! (^_^) 


	5. Chapter 5, Jack's tale

~*~GamecubeGoddess~*~ Lol ok thanks!  
  
~*~pandagal~*~ Yup that's where I'm having him meet Gibbs! And yeah it would be really kool if Boot-Strap was alive (^_^)  
  
~*~Jaina Kenobi~*~ Aye sorry about the grammar mistakes, I have alot of things to write so I'm kinda in a hurry but thanks for the advice, I'm glad you like it! (^_^)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! (^_^) ahh I have 22 reviews YAY!!! 22 Is my favourite number, it pops up all over the place, I went in door 22 for the Evanescence concert and now I'm just raving lol thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun Dun DUNNNNN...Dislcaimer time!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters, this is just my version of the prequal...meh enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack arrived in Tortuga not long after that, he tried to make his mind forget about Barbossa and the Pearl, occupying himself with drinking and whores (man I hate that word) One night in Tortuga, after walking the many streets and greeting all the women he now knew, receiving a few slaps across the face that he was sure he didn't deserve, Jack walked into the usual bar he drank at. Taking his normal seat at a table in back he sat watching the other pirates all tell stories about their travels. Jack hadn't even noticed the man in the corner.  
  
"So wha's yer story then?" His voice asked from the darkened corner, Jack looked over to see a slightly large man sitting with a pint. He then got up, out of the shadows and sat at the table with Jack, putting forward his hand in order to shake Jack's,"'Name's Gibbs" He said in his deep voice with what Jack thought was some kind of accent, but it might have been the ale he was drinking.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" He said as he shook Gibb's hand, a handful of people stopped talking at the name.  
  
"So?" Gibbs asked, Jack looked at him, unsure what he was asking,"Wha's yer story?"  
  
"Me story?" Jack asked, in all the days of being here the topic of where he had been had been kept to himself.  
  
"Aye" Gibbs replies, a smug grin on his face,"Everyone has a story"  
  
"Aye, but mine is probably a little different" Jack said as a drink was pushed into his hand by a different man.  
  
"Tha's what makes it interesting! Stories are always good when they're different!" Gibbs said, Jack wasn't in the kind of talking mood but he thought this man was going to keep pressuring until he finally did talk, so he began to tell him anyway. He told him how his own crew, who he had trusted, caused mutiny, how his best friend had done nothing to try and help him and how he was marooned on that little god forsaken island. He stopped the story there, not wanting to tell the rest of it, it didn't quite seem heroic to say he was picked up but a group of other pirates and brought here.  
  
"So?" Gibbs asked, wanting to hear more of the story, by now the whole room had stopped talking and were crowing around Jack to hear his amazing story,"Then what 'appened? How did yeh get off that island?"  
  
"I er-" Jack said, he looked around the room, he had to come up with a story fast, people were beginning to wonder why he was hesitating. Jack then noticed a sign over the bar, it had the bar's name written on it, along with the name Tortuga, (Which is Latin for Turtle (^_^)) and a picture of two turtles,"I waded out into the shallows" Jack said, returning his gaze to the men around him,"I waited for three whole days, waited fer all the creatures to draw nearer, then I roped me self a couple of sea turtles!"  
  
"Sea Turtles?!" A man shouted from a few seats away,"What did yeh use fer rope?"  
  
Jack looked at the man, he was rather big and also rather hairy,"Hair...from me back!"  
  
A few men chuckled at the thought the rest sat still and listened intently to the end of the tale. By the end of it Jack was completely drunk, Gibbs, who was now very impressed with Jack, helped him to the room that Jack had been boarding in.   
  
A month or two had past and Barbossa and the rest of the crew were still trying to get the rest of the gold back. They had raided and pillaged until finally they thought they had gotten them all back.   
  
"That should be the last one!" Reghetti said as he placed the medallion back in the chest along with the blood that had to be paid. Barbossa smirked as he felt satisfactory, at least for a few moments any ways.  
  
"Well, is it lifted?!" Twigg shouted."How can we tell?"  
  
"All the medallions are back! I made sure!" Pintel shouted,"I counted them, I'm sure there was no mistake!"  
  
"Fer your sake I hope not" Barbossa scowled as he held Pintel's collar in a threatening motion. But his anger was cut short as something drew their attention, they once again looked out the window. It was the last piece of gold, calling them from across the sea. A few yards away sailed a ship, the gold had to be upon it.   
  
"Bo'sun, Twigg, hoist the sails!" Barbossa shouted,"We 'ave to pay a little visit to some new friends of ours"  
  
At once Bo'sun and Twigg went up on deck, along with the other crew members, Barbossa stood staring out at the ship, a smile upon his face. He was going to get this medallion back if it was the last thing he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um okay! Please review, hope it was to your liking, next week I'll be at school so that means I might be a bit slower in updating. 


	6. Chapter 6, The Last Medallion Escapes

Okies all, sorry it took me a really long time to update! I lost my future chapters and then I wasn't sure what to write next....but so um this chapter's a little longer (^_^)  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
~*~pandagal- thanks!   
  
~*~Vee017- Hehe you'll have to keep reading to find out why! heh nope, not a romance.  
  
~*~Iolaus-16 - Woah, you've seen it alot huh? Actually most of the stuff can be worked out from the movie, the rest is all imagination lol  
  
~*~PirateGoddess27- Tah!! Lol   
  
~*~Estelisminegoaway - Thanks! Glad you liked it  
  
Dislcaimer: Let's see I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters from it. I do own a few caracters that were not mentioned in the movie though. So if you recognize the character, I don't own it!  
  
Notes: Okay this chater involes some Mini Will lol  
  
Um what else do I have to tell you?.....oh yeah! I have to stop writing after only a few more chapters, once I explain why Jack was going to Port Royal....that's when the story ends *Sad face*  
  
But until then I get to have fun writing all of this aye? (^_^) So without further putting off posting the chapter (lol) here's the next chapter, savvy?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recently: Barbossa and the crew realized that the last medallion is on another ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[On the other ship]  
  
"Marie, look after the boy, would you? There's a ship heading our way" A man said as he turned and headed up on deck. A woman sat in the corner, hugging a small boy. The boy was around ten years old, he had brown hair and eyes. His name was William Turner.  
  
"William...I was supposed to give you this awhile ago. Your mother received it from a woman who said that it was a gift from your father" Marie said as Will listened over the screaming,"Your mother didn't want you to have it until you were older but...here"  
  
The woman then reached inside her pocket and pulled out something gold, she placed it in Will's hands. It was cold and shiny, a skull stared back at him as Will looked closer at the trinket. "I fear this may be the end, just know that you were like a son to me, William"  
  
"Thank you Marie....since my mother died you have been almost a mother to me...thank you" William said as he placed the chain of the medallion around his neck. The woman hugged the small boy tight, around them there were screams from above from the men. The passengers around them had fallen silent with worry.  
  
[On the Pearl]  
  
The Back Pearl had soon caught up with the lone ship, quickly the crew swung over to the smaller ship. They engaged in battle with the opposite crew, one by one the crew ended up dying.   
  
"Reghetti, check below an' look fer the medallion, take Pintel with yeh, the passengers are below deck and it should be with them" Barbossa said as he took to the helm and as the rest of the crew helped to dump the anchor into the water below. It landed with a splash and sunk right down the the depths.  
  
Screaming erupted from below as the two pirates entered, they threw women around, looking for the medallion, they couldn't find it. They then spotted a woman crouching in the corner, Reghetti grabbed her by the arm, to reveal a small boy with her, as he threw the woman to the side, he missed the fact that it would be an opportune moment for little William Turner to escape.  
  
Will ran with all his might, he had nowhere else to go but up on deck. He burst through the door, around him people were dying at the hands of pirates. Screams were still coming from all sides as well as the sound of thumps that the dead men made as they hit the deck.  
  
'This is it Will, either jump overboard or die' Will thought to himself, behind him he heard fast footsteps and knew that they were from the two pirates that were below deck. Not having time to think Will ran, full speed towards the starboard side of the ship where he then jumped over.   
  
He landed in the cold water with a splash, barely hearing a voice from on the ship, telling the pirate crew to bring the victims onto their own ship, Will knew what was coming and so he began to swim away, as far as his small arms and legs would take him.   
  
A blast had soon sent the ships flying into pieces, it was ruined. Will ended up clinging for life onto a piece of wood that remained floating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review, Sorry about the V. late update...here's a bottle of rum for yeh! 


	7. Chapter 7, Anna's Boat and The Sunken Ca...

Thanks to all the reviewers! Sadly this is the last chapter *tears in eyes*  
  
~*~Iolaus-16 - Thanks so much for reviewing! And for being patient! (^_^) Rum all around!  
  
~*~Pandagal - And now you can see what happens, YAY!!! Rum fer you too!  
  
OKay sorry if there are any errors, had to rush and get this out cause my computer is in need of serious fixing and I don't know how long it will take to fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. This is just my theory of what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack Sparrow had made Tortuga his new home for the next eight years. Now and then he would find a small crew to help him bring back some treasure. Yet most of the time he would spend at bars or in small hotels, either with company or just by himself. He wouldn't stay out of Tortuga for long, he was waiting for the Black Pearl to return.  
  
It wasn't like he just expected his crew to welcome him back, open arms. He would approach them with some deal or another and make it impossible for them to refuse. Yes, Jack Sparrow would once again be the captain of the Black Pearl someday. But even if he didn't have the Pearl he still insisted people call him Captain.  
  
One morning after one of Captain Jack Sparrow's ...entertaining....nights, Jack awoke to find sunlight pouring in through the window. Next to him lay Scarlett, some prostitute he had picked up off the street. She, like all the other women he had picked, meant nothing to him really, they were just there for his amusment and nothing more.   
  
Jack pushed the sheets off him and stood up, stretching as he yawned. He got changed and left his effects in the room as he headed down stairs to eat some breakfast. Sitting at the bar, Jack ordered his food, once it was placed in front of him he began eating. Around his were a few drunks sleeping, however there were two men who were also awake and eating breakfast. Something they were talking about caught Jack's ear as he listened closely, pretending to be interested in his food.  
  
"Yeah and so old Bern heard the both of 'em talkin', The Black Pearl's gunna attack Port Royale tomorrow night" One of the men said.  
  
"I pitty 'em...although it's a shame 'bout the ships" The second man said.  
  
"Yeah, finest ships in the Caribbean or so said, hate to see them in Davie Jones Locker ey?" The first man them stopped the conversation when he realized Jack was looking and listening. The man glared at him and Jack took it as a sign to exit.   
  
He left his half full plate on the bar as he rushed up stairs to his room. He walked over to the bedside table and took hold of his effects, that's when Scarlett awoke.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, where you goin' ?" She asked in her annoying accent and voice.  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said as he put his effects on and walked out the door. Scarlett followed him down the hallway a few seconds later after throwing on a robe.  
  
"Get back 'ere you bloody pirate" Scarlett said as she rushed after him,"Where you goin'?"  
  
"Port Royale, no yeh can't come with me an' no, I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait aroun' luv, buhbye" Jack said as he waved with with usual smile and walked out of the hotel inn.  
  
In his mind Jack had the plan all worked out, he'd go to Port Royale and wait for the Black Pearl, if it didn't show up then he'd just comandeer one of the fleet ships that would be docked. Either way he'd return to Tortuga with a crew and his very own ship, which ever it may be.  
  
Jack swaggered down to the docks and looked around, he would need a boat. Something small but not too small and it had to be strong enough to get him across to Port Royale.  
  
Suddenly he spotted it, the perfect boat, just big enough and it was built strong too. He walked over to it and sat down, beginning to untie it until a voice stopped him.  
  
"Ey! Yeh scurvy dog get away from me boat!"  
  
Jack looked up to see someone standing pround, looking down on him. Their image was silueted against the sun and so Jack couldn't see their face. He stood up and stepped back onto the deck. Only to see that the voice belonged to a female pirate.  
  
"Terribly sorry, thought it was mine...miss....?"  
  
"Not miss....jus' AnnaMaria" The woman said as she shook Jack's hand,"An it's my boat an' not yers so she can shove off then savvy?"  
  
"Now Anna, there's no need for harsh tones between us pirates aye?" Jack said as yet another one of his brilliant plans unfolded in his head,"Let me buy yeh a drink"  
  
It wasn't long before Jack had entered a pub with Anna following, they sat down and Jack began to work at his plan. He eventually got Anna drunk and lost her in the busy pub before heading down to the docks and...borrowing her boat without permission.  
  
[Cut Scene to a beach somewhere in the Caribbean]  
  
A lad and his lady friend swam in the clear waters of the caribbean, they were looking at the tropical fish that lingured in shallow waters when suddenly the boy spotted something. He came above water to tell his friend.  
  
"There's a cannon underwater" He said, a bit puzzled, no one really dumps a cannon into the water without having a great reason.  
  
"Shall we get it out?" The girl asked, soon they had gathered a small group of men, they went down to the bottom of the ocean. After a few minutes they had returned with an end of rope. They heaved until finally they had pulled the cannon up onto the shore where the men began to inspect it.  
  
Hanging from the cannon's shaft was a pair of old boots. What had happened to Boot-Strap Bill? No one really knows...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA So that is the end of my fic *sighs* It was short huh? Oh well, please review and I hope you have all enjoyed it.  
  
I'm currently working on some character/YOU fics which should be up as soon as I finnish them (^_^)  
  
....there's Will/YOU, Jack/YOU, Sands/YOU and Mort/YOU that I'm working on...I'll finnish them asap. 


End file.
